


Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

by becauseitrhymes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Blind Louis, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis in Panties, M/M, Top Harry, its like a cloud up in here, kind harry, louis is so cute, pretty louis, soft louis, warm louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitrhymes/pseuds/becauseitrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cries out and pulls himself from the bed. “There’s no point anymore! I have nothing to live for!” He grabs Louis by the hand and pulls them both to the floor, making sure they land on the soft, white rug Anne got them last Christmas, Louis stumbling as he falls on top of Harry with a giant smile. “My own boyfriend doesn’t love me, and he refuses to eat anything with any nutrients and I might as well just melt into this rug and never take solid form again!”<br/>He opens his eyes to see Louis looking down at him as if he can really see him, and Harry thinks that he probably can. He thinks that Louis can tell that he’s definitely grinning ear to ear and his staring up into the blue sea of Louis’ eyes like they’re the only thing that keeps him grounded when he feels like this, feels so happy he could fly away and never come down.<br/>“You look beautiful right now.” Louis states. “Don’t even have to be able to see it. I just know. You’re an idiot and I love you, and you look beautiful.” He laughs and feels out Harry’s lips, before connecting them to his own.</p><p>au where louis is blind, and Harry loves louis more than anything, and it's meant to be funny but maybe i just have an awful sense of humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, and i've been so busy that i just haven't had time to write so i kind of didn't finish it for a long time, but then i saw a comment from @rosetohisdagger saying they wanted me to write more and it made me so happy that i started writing again, so thank you so much. anyway, please enjoy this because i'm quite proud of it.

            It’s warm for a day in England.

            The sun’s out, almost blinding Harry when he looks out of the window above the kitchen sink where he’s stood, scrubbing the tea cups he and Louis were drinking from last night.

            The warmth radiates from outside, into the kitchen of their home. Harry basks in it, really, because even though it’s summer, they’re in London, and, well, they don’t really get that many days like this.

            Olivier, their cat, rubs up against Harry as he finishes up washing the mugs and sets them on the rack to dry, grabbing a glass from the same rack to fill up for Louis. He’s sure he’d be hot, and he doesn’t want his baby getting dehydrated.

            He picks up Olivier and walks into the living room where he’d left Louis. “Lou?” Harry calls. Louis doesn’t seem to be anywhere near there, though, so that confuses him.

            “H, in here.” Comes a soft reply.

            Harry follows his voice, and ends up in their bedroom.

            The sight in front of him is really quite perfect.

            Louis is sprawled out on the bed, right where the sun is hitting. His breath is soft and his back arched naturally, and it really does stun Harry with how beautiful this boy is. It knocks the wind from his lungs, sometimes. He’s only clothed in a worn, thin white t-shirt that Harry doesn’t actually know who owns and his soft, soft cotton panties that frame his bum flawlessly. His black glasses are perched on his nose. Because even though the day is beautiful, Louis can’t see it, can’t enjoy the look of the sun hitting his skin, and he has to wear those damned glasses so the bright rays don’t damage his eyes more.

            Louis’ been blind since he was born. He’s never seen the sun, never seen the grass or the trees or the colour of his Yorkshire tea, and he’s never seen Harry.

            And it hurts. Both of them hurt from it. “Don’t need sight to see how gorgeous you are, Haz,” Louis will always say when it gets a bit too much for Harry. Because Louis’ used to this, Louis has put up with it since he was born. And of course it frustrates him sometimes, but he’s okay. It’s Harry that gets more upset. Because his baby will never see him, and his baby will never know what it’s like to look at colours, or the ocean, or the church they’ll be married in or their child in the future. Louis deserves more than that. His Louis deserves everything, and everything will always be impossible.

            Harry smiles at the shapely figure of his lover on the bed.

            “Where are you, H? Come here?” Louis’ speech is slurred, like he’s drunk off the warmth. He looks lovely, all soft and pliant and quiet and Harry just wants to touch him, worship him.

            Harry steps up to Louis and dips his thumb into the left dimple on his back, setting the water onto the bedside table and putting Olivier down on the bed. She curls up next to Louis and nudges his face, and he lifts and arm to pet her.

            “Can I give you a massage?” He asks quietly. He doesn’t want to interrupt the peace.

            “Yeah, please,” Louis pulls up his head to give him a little smile.

            “Do your eyes hurt, lovely?” Harry says as he sits up to grab one of the bottles of lotion, the one with the SPF 50+ that they keep near the bed.

            Louis nods slowly. “Yeah, but they hurt with the glasses on just the same.” He buries his head in his arms. “Don’t wanna wear the glasses.” He whines.

            Harry chuckles lightly. “Don’t need to, baby, we’re at home. Keep your eyes closed though for me, yes? I don’t want you to hurt.”

            Louis shakes his head as an agreement and wiggles his body as a sign for Harry to get started.

            Harry laughs and sets to work, rubbing the lotion into Louis’ warm skin and making him giggle. Louis reaches up lazily and tugs the black frames off his eyes, setting them aside and folding his head back onto his arms.

            “Feels nice, H.” He comments as Harry rubs over his shoulders. A shiver runs through the older boy’s body.

            Harry’s always been really good with his hands.

            “Why’d you come in here, Lou? Thought we were gonna sit on the couch.”

            Louis shakes his head and relaxes more into Harry’s touch. “Wanted to, but I came in here to put away my clothes and it was all warm so I just sat down here.”

            Olivier moves to lick his nose for more cuddles, and Louis laughs, moves his arm up and strokes down her black fur.

            Harry smiles and kisses Louis on the shoulder and then on the back of his neck. His fingers work down under the soft cotton over his bum and then down to his thick thighs, and he rubs the insides of them firmly with his thumbs, right where he knows Louis loves it.

            Louis lets out a heavy sigh like he’s close to falling asleep. He’s so relaxed under Harry’s touch, so loose and soft and pretty. His hair fans out when he tilts his head away from the window and unknowingly towards Harry, and all Harry can do is grin and lean down to kiss his cheek.

            “Do you want some water, love?” He asks after a minute. Louis doesn’t answer, and Harry thinks he’s asleep until he looks down to see his tiny smile. “Lou,” he whines, dragging out the ‘o’.

            Louis giggles. “Water, please. Is it cold?”

            Harry hums and removes his hands from his baby’s back to pick up the glass and sit it in Louis hand.

            Louis shakes his head. “Too much work, H,” He says, and opens his pretty eyes instinctively to try and find Harry.

            “For goodness sake, Louis.” Harry chuckles, then picks up the glass anyways to put it to Louis’ lips.

            After Louis has swallowed down the water he closes his eyes again. “What would I ever do without you?”

            “Dehydrate yourself, probably.” Harry teases as he goes back to massaging up Louis’ back and towards his shoulders. “But we don’t have to worry about that, because you’ll never be without me.”

            “What if I get sick of you?” Louis mumbles into the pillow he’s stuffed his head onto it. “Wouldn’t be hard, at least then I’d never have to eat bloody kale again.”

            “It’s healthy!” Harry cries, startling the cat. “And it isn’t even that bad, you’re just a little shit when it comes to healthy eating.” Louis reaches out blindly and tries to find Harry’s face, and once he’s found it he slaps it softly, but with intent.

            “It’s awful. Bit like you, Haz, maybe that’s why you like it so much. Takes one to know one,"

            Harry giggles a bit and removes his hands from Louis all together, making him whine and try and chase them with his back.

            “I’m not touching you again until you admit kale is good.” He makes sure Louis knows there’s a smile in his voice so he doesn’t think he’s actually serious.

            Louis removes his head from the pillow. Even now, with the faux-grumpy frown on his face, he still looks beautiful and soft. The pillow’s created lines on his left cheek and his hair is messy and his lips are big and red because he’s been licking them so much and he still looks so bloody _soft_ that Harry wants to smash his head into the window.

            “Never. _I must not tell lies._ ” Louis quotes, rearranging himself to sit up and search for Harry with his hands. Harry lets him touch his chest once as a reassurance he’s there before he gets up, picking up Olivier to take her out of the room and shuts the door quietly.

            Louis’ expression changes to one of mild worry. “You’re still here, right?”

            “Might be.” Harry says and Louis goes back to looking happy. “‘M still not touching you though.”

             “Fuck off you’re not. C’mere.” He opens his eyes and pouts so he can hide his smile and Harry skips over to him. “Why’d you take my cat away?”

            “Didn’t want to violate her.” He murmurs and moves to straddle Louis’ thighs.

            “What are y-” Louis starts to speak but Harry cuts him off with his mouth on the smaller boy’s.

            Louis goes lax under his mouth and grabs Harry by the back of his neck, dragging Harry down to lay over him.

            Harry’s hands go from Louis’ hips up towards the curve in his waist, and just as Louis’ tongue pushes past Harry’s lips, Harry digs his fingers into Louis sides and starts to tickle him.

            Louis lets out a fucking adorable squeal into Harry’s mouth, pulling away and laughing while he tries to struggle away.

            “Tell me you love kale as much as you love me!” He cries as he continues his attack on Louis.

            “Never, Harry, no!” Louis yells through his laughter. He pushes Harry’s chest as hard as he can in a futile attempt to get him off, but Harry clearly has a size advantage as he doesn’t move away.

            “Tell me, Louis William, or I’ll kill you with tickles,” Harry shouts and moves his hands to Louis’ underarms, where he knows for a fact he’s most ticklish.

            Louis lets out a proper scream at that, his face covered with joy and his broken eyes filled with pure happiness. That’s Harry’s favourite look on him.

            “Okay, oh my god, kale is great! I love kale as much as I love you, honestly, Harry, please!” Harry stops tickling him and they both continue laughing until they can’t breathe. Louis wheezes as Harry allows him to sit back up. “Didn’t have to specify the fact that I don’t love you,” he breathes.

            Harry cries out and pulls himself from the bed. “There’s no point anymore! I have nothing to live for!” He grabs Louis by the hand and pulls them both to the floor, making sure they land on the soft, white rug Anne got them last Christmas, Louis stumbling as he falls on top of Harry with a giant smile. “My own boyfriend doesn’t love me, and he refuses to eat anything with any nutrients and I might as well just melt into this rug and never take solid form again!”

            He opens his eyes to see Louis looking down at him as if he can really see him, and Harry thinks that he probably can. He thinks that Louis can tell that he’s definitely grinning ear to ear and his staring up into the blue sea of Louis’ eyes like they’re the only thing that keeps him grounded when he feels like this, feels so happy he could fly away and never come down.

            “You look beautiful right now.” Louis states. “Don’t even have to be able to see it. I just know. You’re an idiot and I love you, and you look beautiful.” He laughs and feels out Harry’s lips, before connecting them to his own.

            Harry doesn’t break this kiss, and instead he kisses with intent, pressing closer to Louis and grabbing his hand to hold onto.

            “I do actually love you,” Louis says into Harry’s mouth, “Not just saying that so you’ll kiss me. It’d be a pretty reliable tactic, though.” He then moves to suck on his bottom lip. Louis has always been the best kisser Harry has ever come across, because his kisses are always filled with passion and care and love, and they always ignite something in Harry that he’d never discovered was in him before he met the smaller boy.

            “I love you, too.” He whispers and pulls away to grab the hem of what he’s figured out is his own shirt on Louis, pulling it over the boy's feathery hair and securing his lips to his neck. He sucks hardly, smoothing his tongue over Louis’ skin, so when he pulls back, there’s a big, visible bruise that has Louis squirming when Harry presses his index finger into it.

            “Mum’s coming tomorrow.” He reminds Harry, a silent _not too many_ hidden in the words.

            “Way to make a man go soft, Tommo,” Harry chuckles, and sucks another one onto his neck despite what Louis told him.

            “We’ll just have to get it back up then, Styles.”

            That ends up being the last of that conversation, because Louis wrenches Harry up by his too-long hair and starts to kiss him again, while he presses the heel of his palm over his swelling cock.

            Harry groans into his mouth, loud and appreciative, and it encourages Louis to go further, to pull his hand off and use it to push Harry’s shorts down so his cock is free. It's clearly not gone soft, and it's pretty obvious it's been hard for a while. Louis doesn't end up commenting on that.

            “Touch me, H, please,” Louis breathes and so Harry does, breaking off the kiss to look down and grab Louis’ bum to pull him in closer with one hand and his pretty cock with the other. It’s already leaking and already hard and pink, so all he has to do is swipe his fingers over the head to make the drag that little bit easier.

            Louis cries out prettily, like he’s been waiting for this for a while, and uses the hand that isn’t jacking off Harry to pull his hair harshly. He knows exactly how much Harry likes this, and judging by the smirk on his face when Harry gasps hard, Harry would guess his reaction is what he was going for.

            “Get us off together, Haz.” He suggests, and Harry’s quick to comply, batting away Louis’ hand excitedly in a way that makes Louis laugh, and grabs his own cock alongside Louis’ in his one hand and starts rubbing them off together.

            “Your hand is so big, Harry, fuck,” Louis moans. He takes advantage of Harry being distracted to put his lips right between both of the swallows on Harry’s chest and starts to suck, basking in the way Harry’s hand stutters.

            Harry sits them up then, keeping his grasp on both of their dicks firm, and opens his legs to make a place for Louis to sit in between and stretch his legs around and behind Harry, so their dicks line up and Harry can start moving his hand again. Harry spreads his hand out over the small of Louis’ back to support him and make sure he doesn’t fall backwards.

            Louis shakily feels out Harry’s lips again, and after doing that he still misses and tries to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth.

            Harry can’t help but laugh, but cuts off quickly when Louis bites his lip after finally finding it.

            “You’re- fuck, yes- you’re an a-arse,” Harry comments. Louis shuts him up by kissing him.

            “You should get in my arse,” He replies cheekily. Harry smiles into their kiss and inches his fingers down Louis’ back to find his hole, which he thumbs over generously.

            “They’re only going in if you let me cook you a healthy meal for dinner.”

            “Fuck, whatever Harry, anything. Even if you make that quinoa stuff, just please, H-” Louis starts, but he’s stopped by two of Harry’s fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them while Harry continues jacking them off and kissing down his jawline, moaning against his skin and making Louis feel the vibration.

            After Louis has gotten Harry’s fingers wet enough, Harry pulls them out and trails them down Louis’ chest, then moves his hand around to the back and blindly searches for Louis’ hole.

            It flutters under his touch once he finds it, and the movement makes him moan silently, opening his moth over Louis’ neck. Louis feels a flush of pure lust down in his lower stomach through to his dick from the knowledge that Harry gets off to Louis’s body reacting to his touch. He feels his cock dripping when he thinks about that.

            “So pretty Lou, so perfect. If you could see yourself right now, fuck,” He says as he pushes one finger into Louis, immediately thrusting it in at the same pace as his hand over their dicks.

            “Oh, Ha-arry, ngh, there, please-” Louis cries out as he feels the second finger press into him. Louis closes his eyes, his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, and Harry’s never seen anything prettier than how Louis looks when he’s nearing an orgasm, with his cheeks flushed and his hair messy and his mouth wide open, even though there’s no sound coming out.

            “‘M close, Lou, really close,” He whispers as he fastens the speed of both of his hands. He locates Louis’ prostate easily, like there’s a map drawn in his mind for the location of everything that makes Louis feel good, and when Louis cries out at the touch, his pretty blue eyes snapping open, Harry comes with everything he has.

            His hips buck up quickly, involuntarily, which bumps the hand that’s in Louis’ arse, causing him to press unexpectedly into Louis’ prostate.

            His mind blanks at the sound Louis makes, his cock still twitching and releasing ribbons of come onto his hand, which runs down onto Louis cock. “Fuck- Lou, I, you feel so _good,_ so tight around my fingers,” And Harry’s got no clue what he’s saying anymore, just mumbling nonsense and he releases his cock and pushes Louis to the ground, his fingers thrusting hard into his prostate and his hand working over Louis like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

            Louis comes loudly, crying out Harry’s name in the loveliest voice and grabbing onto his shoulders as if he needs it to stay alive. “So good, so good, right there,” he mumbles as he writhes under Harry.

            Once Louis comes down, Harry pulls his fingers out slowly and kisses Louis swiftly on the lips. He reaches across to grab a baby wipe from where they keep them under the bed- Harry always uses baby wipes on Louis because he wants to make sure he’s only given the best care- and wipes up his hand and stomach.

            “Thanks, Hazza,” Louis says with a smile. His eyes are closed and he has the most content look on his face and Harry just wants to kiss his cheeks and cuddle him to his chest like a child.

            Harry picks him up and sets him back on the bed. “You’re welcome, baby. ‘M just going to get you some clothes and then I’ll go out and make you a smoothie, yeah? Keep you awake for the rest of the day.”

            Louis nods and spreads out over the bed with a grin like a starfish. Harry smiles at him and walks over to their wardrobe to get some clean clothes for his pretty little Lou.

 

.           .           .

 

            Once Harry finishes making the smoothies, he walks back to the bedroom to find Louis, unsurprisingly, asleep on top of the bed clothes. Olivier seems to have found her way back into the bedroom and is stretched out in the afternoon sun, licking at her paw. Harry gives her head a scratch before sitting next to Louis.

            “Wake up, baby, I’ve got you a drink.” He says softly. Louis murmurs something ad then blinks his eyes open, taking a deep breath and turning his head towards Harry.

            “Gimme,” He says quietly and reaches his hand out. Harry puts it in his hand and when Louis goes to wrap his fingers around the glass, Harry pulls it back teasingly with a grin. Louis frowns. “I swear to God, Styles.” He tries to sound threatening, as if it’ll scare Harry into giving him his drink, but he honestly looks like some sort of sad rabbit and it’s the least threatening thing in the world. Harry just snorts. “You're always taking advantage of me because I can’t see. You’re being a bully. Bullying a disabled person is probably against some sort of law, and you’re going to hell.”

            “Shut up, Louis, oh my god.” He laughs, but gives him his drink anyway.

            He watches with an amused smile as Louis puts the straw in his mouth and takes a drink, and then pulls a face. “What the fuck did you make me?”

            Harry throws a leg around Louis’ waist and sits over his hips, tightening his thighs around his body like a vice. “What’s wrong with it? It’s a kale and apple smoothie! Nutritious and delicious.” He takes a sip of his own.

            “You’re actually fucking dead to me.”

            .           .           . 


End file.
